


Save The Day

by elninhoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Love, also, bc bros over hoes, hi i know fuck all about anything dc, like some vitamin water with some crack in it just to keep you awake, this is like my usual crack content but with less crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe
Summary: Oliver saves the day. Not by actually doing anything useful, no: he does it by taking two arrows out of his dumbass friend's back.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Save The Day

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i actually know fuck all about both barry and oliver like,,, a mild obsession with dc legends is the only reason i'm writing this bc the flash is the mf mvp in that game while arrow,,,,,, yeh. kinda keeps dying on me every time. we still stan tho.
> 
> this mostly just a character study, figure out how i wanna write them in case i ever decide to write more about these two. any constructive criticism is appreciated (and needed!)

“I’m saying this because I care about you, but…”

Oliver mumbled though it was uncertain who he was talking to. It could've been a thought said out loud or an insult waiting to be said.

"...but you're a dumbass."

It was the latter.

For some godforsaken reason, the two men had decided to rent a cabin. Not for long, just for the weekend. A small, cozy cabin by a lake with more than enough room for both of them to do whatever they want. Not to mention, it was far away from the rest of the world, something neither knew that they needed until they were sitting together in the living room of the cabin.

Barry personally couldn't remember who came up with this idea of going away for the weekend. Iris had mentioned before that they should go on a vacation together sometime soon or that at least he should take a mental break, not let things get to him too much. Apparently, his mental health was declining, something he hadn't noticed as Iris did, but it seemed to be bad if it has actually gotten to the point where he agreed to leave for the weekend.

With Oliver of all people out there, as if that guy was good for his mental health.

"So do you wanna repeat what you said about being able to outrun my arrows?" Oliver asked teasingly as he put the arrow that he had just taken out of Barry's back on the coffee table. He was smart enough to not use any of his actual arrows and use the ones that would hurt the least, but a wound was still inevitable.

It was Barry's dumbass idea though like he'll probably continue to say until the end of the universe and beyond that.

Barry remained silent for a few seconds though, not wanting to admit that maybe it wasn't the best idea. "...no, just do your job and pull those arrows out," he said instead, eliciting a chuckle from the usually hooded man. He was now sitting in more civilian clothes though and Barry had to admit, it was a nice change to see his friend like this for once.

Fortunately, there were only two arrows in his back. While Oliver's aim wasn't directed at Barry's back, Barry apparently wasn't the best at running in a straight line. The exact opposite, actually: he was zigzagging his way around the arrows. The first round where he did it was more as an accident, Oliver had called him out for it and warned him that he'd get hit, but Barry didn't listen and instead bet money that he could definitely both outrun his arrows and zigzag around them without getting hit.

Oliver shot three arrows, only one hit the tree that he was actually aiming for.

Maybe he was a dumbass.

"Relax, I promise this will stay between us. Unless, of course, you want me to tell everyone," Oliver continued with his messing around, something he has been enjoying a little too much. Sure, they've only been at the cabin since Friday night and it was now Saturday afternoon, but that didn't make it less bad. It probably meant that Oliver would continue to be like this for the entire weekend and oh fuck, Barry wanted to leave.

"Why did I agree to come here with you again?"

"I have money and you, well, you have less."

"Fair enough."

That wasn't a point that Barry was going to argue with. He wasn't a broke college student anymore, but he was far from being on Oliver's level when it came to financial status. Still, he had enough to live and afford himself some luxuries as well, just not the same way Oliver can.

God, is that guy really better at him at everything that doesn't include chemistry or running?

"Are you almost done with the last arrow?" Barry asked. He could feel the object being slowly pulled out of his back and fuck did it hurt, but he could tolerate it. He was just curious to know how long this would exactly last because even if he can tolerate it, it didn't mean he was so ecstatic to live the rest of his life with Oliver slowly pulling an arrow out of his back. Nope, he'd rather give up his reputation as the world's fastest man than ever do that.

"Are you done complaining? This arrow isn't going anywhere until you stop complaining," Oliver said and just like that, Barry couldn't feel the arrow being pulled out anymore.

That motherfucker.

"Look, we can discuss this, right? I don't want to spend the rest of my life with an arrow in my back, I want a comfortable sleep and I bet Iris would appreciate it too," Barry began, not willing to actually give in to his friend's wishes. If anything, he'd continue to complain until the end of this trip if he has to. "And you don't want to be responsible for my death."

"Bold of you to assume I wouldn't kill you," Oliver said without skipping a beat.

Moments like these were when Barry truly questioned why he was friends with this guy, but instead of thinking too much about it, he just sighed. "Can you please just pull that arrow out? I'm hungry and don't tell me you aren't as well because I can hear your stomach."

Silence filled the room for only a few moments, but it was timed just right as almost as if on cue, Oliver's stomach could be heard rumbling.

And so he continued to pull the arrow out without saying another word. Barry bit back a chuckle as he sat there between his friend's legs, wondering to himself why the hell he was even enjoying the sting of the arrow being pulled out.

It was gone before he knew it though as the second arrow was thrown onto the coffee table a few moments later. "There, done. Now get up, we're ordering food," Oliver said as he stood up from his spot on the couch, but before he could move away, he felt hands on his ankles holding him back from moving.

He was done with this guy.

"Barry, can you stop holding my ankles for once? There are other ways of stopping me," he sighed almost disappointedly. He made a note to make sure he sounds truly disappointed next time because he was genuinely concerned about his friend sometimes. The Flash was an adult, Barry often resembled a kid who just happens to be good at running.

Barry shrugged as he let go of his friends, but fortunately, Oliver still sat down. "Nah, this is comfortable, man. Besides, we can stay here and order from the couch, can't we?" Barry said and pointed at the phone on the coffee table, a few inches away from the arrows that had a little bit of blood on them.

Maybe, just maybe he should look at his back and check if he was bleeding.

Oh well.

He was expecting more hesitance from Oliver, but was surprised when he didn't say a single word and just grabbed the phone, which turned out to be Barry's. After he had put in his code, Oliver tapped on a few things on the screen before turning to his friend. "Pizza?"

"Can you order five pizzas, all different toppings?"

"I swear you have at least seven stomachs," Oliver mumbled and this time it was both a mix of an insult and a thought said out loud. Fortunately, he didn't say no though and as he leaned his head back on Oliver's left thigh, Barry listened to his friend ordering five pizzas, all with different toppings just as he had requested.

  
It was a miracle that it didn't take more than forty-five minutes until the pizzas were delivered, considering the amount and where the cabin was located. "Looks like maybe Pizza Hut is the one who actually has the world's fastest man working as their employee," Oliver had joked, which was a joke that Barry didn't quite appreciate.

The afternoon was slowly turning into evening as the two men had a perfect view of the sunset, but both had totally refused to acknowledge that and instead had their focus directed purely onto the pizzas. As Oliver was sitting in almost the exact same position as before, using a couch the way it is supposed to, Barry had taken the rest of the couch and laid on his back, throwing his legs all over Oliver's lap. However, it did turn out that the position was useful as Barry's knees proved to be a good table for their box of pizza.

So every once in awhile Oliver would have to hand his friend a slice of pizza. Of course, a simple sit up and Barry could reach for it himself, but why be difficult when you also have a friend who can hand you a slice as well?

They weren't using the same logic apparently as by the time they had opened the second box and Oliver was still finishing up his first slice of the box, Barry was asking for his third slice.

The least he could've done was aim it at Barry's mouth. Instead, the speedster sat there with hot cheese all over his face.

It got a good laugh out of both of them, they couldn't deny that. Other than that it did burn for a few seconds, even Barry could laugh about the slice of pizza being tossed at his face, possibly even harder than Oliver, before grabbing a tissue to wipe it all off his face.

"Alright, alright, I think that's my cue that I need to go take a shower," Barry chuckled as he wiped off what he thought to be the last bit of cheese sticking onto his face. Apparently, it wasn't as Oliver reached out and took the tissue from him.

With more care than Barry ever thought he'd see from him, Oliver gently wiped off the remaining bits. He was softly biting onto his bottom lip before letting go of it, now letting his tongue stick out a little as he wiped off Barry's face entirely like he's a little child.

"That you're younger than me doesn't mean you can act like a kid, Allen," Oliver said as he threw the tissue on the table by the empty box. He picked up the box that was being balanced on Barry's knees as well. "Just go, take your shower."

Barry didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed one more slice of pizza and threw a pillow at Oliver before running up the stairs, not using his super-speed to give his friend a chance to catch up a little.

As he closed and locked the bathroom door behind him, listening to an annoyed Oliver banging at the door, Barry sighed. Perhaps this weekend will be more fun than he thought.


End file.
